


Teaching

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [28]
Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alain picks up where Roland left off... sort-of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Teaching  
> Prompt: Weekly Quick Fic #4: What Would __ Do (What Would Roland Do?)  
> Bonus? No - I'm assuming no because this is a huge AU-ish thing.. and slightly different from my canon for Common House verse and fanon-ish  
> Word Count: 207  
> Rating: G  
> Original/Fandom: Fandom-ish AU - Common House AU - Dark Tower AU, Harvest Moon: Leaf Village  
> Pairings (if any): none  
> Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc): eh... none really  
> Spoilers: vague-ish spoilers for bits of later Dark Tower verse.  
> Summary: Alain picks up where Roland left off... sort-of.  
> Notes: This one is more bouncing off the prompt than directly about it.

Alain pushes his hair out of his eyes as he holds onto the lead for one of Jack of Leaf Village's horses on the farmland adjacent to the Common House.

From what he's learned from Jake, the young boy who claims to have been a part of Roland's ka-tet some time long after theirs fell apart at the seams, which in many ways makes Jake something like distant family. 

Al never asked take on Roland's role as dinh, but here in this world, it seems to fit, though it's very different given there's no Tower here. They're just back to the older job of gunslingers as defenders who use gunfire and do work that the sheriff can't or won't help with. 

He's also noted that the boy shares his skill with the Touch, which makes things different because that's something Roland wouldn't be able to teach him about well. It was never much of Roland's skill. 

While it's a goal to help the boy cultivate that because he can, he's started by teaching the boy how to carry out the Creed on horseback, bringing back far older memories. He's sure Roland would have wanted him to learn whatever ways would fit in during whenever they would be.


End file.
